Pride and Humility
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: What is true pride?What is true humility?Sequeal/Backstory to Hereafter.


_A/N:_Ch. has been shortened,second half tommorrow.

**Pride:**To have a feel of self-worth/unreasonable self-esteem.

**Humility:**Freedom from arrogance/low to modest self-esteem.

I.

Sun slid through the tops of a gently swaying African tree,which gave the effect of gold shimmering across a small pool of water.

A young tan-brown lioness kept her eyes locked with the lion she had been recently wed to.The idea was still so new;they had just found out five days ago that they were to be united in marriage.

"We've always been close friends,"He had told her that first day.

She had reiterated the words "close friends" to _best friends_ after not even a moment's pause.It was very akward for him and he'd been modest.Which he always was when confronted so heavily.

While she chose to follow along for his sake,yet the idea of the two being wed on the tip of Pride Rock so excited her.A secret crush as a cub toward the prince had blossomed into real love.

And it was now that the moment was seized and official.The two kept looking into each other's eyes in silent muse,searching for the right words to say.That's when she realized she had to ask.

"Are you in love with me,Mufasa?"

He turned his large head to face the ripples of morning sunshine continuing undisturbed by his contemplating.Truth in any word or utterance would not come from just staring intently at an illusion.

"Please be honest,"Sarabi insisted softly."Tell me this wasn't in vain.I'd hate to think you didn't want this,because I wanted it."

The golden-brown lion finally turned to her with a slight grin."As it just so happens,I thought you didn't want it."he drew in a deep breath,releasing it from his pink nostrils."But I always wanted it."

Both came close to nuzzle.Wholeheartedly.

x.x.x

Taka,now going by Scar a day prior to the annoucement of his big brother and Sarabi's wedding,glowered down at the couple from the back top of Pride Rock.Where he often came to be by himself.

He had almost left when the two arrived from below,but decided to stay and observe.It was no surprise that the two were going to be together.But their father annoucing marital plans one day after Scar's biggest humiliation only confirmed an obvious truth:

Ahadi thought his youngest son a complete failure.

"You didn't bother showing up at their wedding."Came a familiar voice from behind him."But you're lying here spying from above..."

"...Did it ever occur to you I was here first?"Scar quipped lightly.

"You make it sound so innocent."Sarafina sat down at a distance.

"I don't bite,"he chuckled."Much."

"What you're doing is rude."She said as she turned away.

"I'm not going anywhere."Scar told her flippantly,noting that she was implying that he leave where he was."Hmph.Where my older brother decides to go is his business.I will be wherever I please."

"Just because he has more doesn't mean you should be like this."

The ebony lion maintained his composure as he slinked up to her slowly,coming from behind and re-merging in front of her with a purposeful glow growing in his lustful green eyes.He smiled slyly.

"Maybe we could be more."

x.x.x

A harried lion's roar snapped everyone to attention and all four of the young lions rushed toward the front of Pride Rock.The sight in question was of a male lion rushing toward the boulder structure.

It was an accustomed sight to see rogue male lions roaming for a new place to live,but to see one in such a rush was very unusual.

"Are you all right?"The prince called down to him.

He raised his grey-hazel maned head,and met Mufasa's inquiring eyes even as he was breathing raggedly.Much too hard to speak.

"_Wa-_water..."His voice was slight and cracked.

"I'll lead him to the nearest water hole."Sarafina volunteered and went down to meet the lion who followed her with no hesitation.

She felt Scar's eyes bore into their backs and surpressed a small shudder within her.Why had she bothered with him?The lion had always been a bit unusual,but now he was embittered and snide.

Her focus shifted to the lion behind her as she lead him for a drink.

x.x.x

"Unless it's late in the day,rogues don't get this far."Mufasa noted.

"Were the only ones here."Sarabi added,just as intrigued.

"I'm going out to find the rest of the pride,"he started away when he noticed his wife following suit."One of us needs to stay here at Pride Rock in case anyone else comes by.I won't be all that long."

"So as future queen I'll always have to do as you say?"

Mufasa was caught by her question a moment and then smiled as she began to,turning to go."If I'm not careful it'll be the opposite."

"Do you know where they are,Brother?"Scar suddenly appeared.

"Why don't you go with him."Sarabi suggested."You'll have better ground coverage that way."she met her husband's neutral gaze.

"Fine by me.Are you coming then,Taka?"He looked to his brother.

The black lion glowered at that name."Don't call me Taka."

"Just come on."

x.x.x

Sarafina watched with abated amusement as the rogue lion had practically plunked his head into the water for some deep gulps.

"Um...refreshed yet?"

He grinned slightly as he raised his dripping muzzle."Incredibly."

"Care to enlighten me as to how you made it so far?"

"Well,"he shook his mane and sat back."Let's just say you have a real hynea problem.I was halfway through before I finally lost'em."

"Hyneas."Sarafina grew immediately grave."Their lead female,the really big one,did she make it in with you?Were there very many?"

"No and yes."The lion frowned to himself."Normally those ol' nasty poachers aren't much of a problem for me,but I was outmatched."

"It takes the entire pride to stand up to Estra and her hordes.I've got to wonder how the hyneas made it so far.They're so reckless."

"I guess I could take some blame,I crossed paths with them out in that elephant gravesite of yours.Speaking of land,"he brightened up,which made her as well."What do you call this place of yours?"

"The Pridelands."Sarafina replied,glad to be on another subject.

"They've got a different feel to them then other places I've come across.The hyneas aside,this place has a pretty good vibe to it...?"

"Sarafina."

He smiled broadly."Sarafina,huh?Sort of rolls right off the tongue."

She smiled back."Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"Eh...Nalan.Not a real special name.Now yours,I'd definitely take."

The lioness laughed and walked over to sit before him."I hope you don't mind my asking,but where are you from?You're rogue,right?"

His cheerfulness subsided."No one has ever asked me that.Usually when I come into new lands the king sends me off the next day."

"Sorry..."Sarafina apologized,recalling rogue lions normally kept to themselves unless they challenged a king."I knew better to ask."

"I'm glad you've taken an interest in our plight."He said honestly.

"But you being rejected..."

"It wasn't really that,"Nalan stressed to her."I chose to leave for a real reason."he kept his eyes with hers."You see,my father always taught us that sons follow fathers and daughters follow mothers."

"You mean you and your siblings?"

"Yes,my older brother.But the thing is I didn't believe you followed in the footsteps of parents just because it's in your blood,now I'm having a hard time believing that.My brother is just like my father.

Strict,overbearing.He didn't take anything from anyone.Especially his own wife and children.But it's like his spirit still stuck with us."

"So you didn't get along with him.How about your brother?"

"Tersten looked up to Dad."

"Did you have a sour relationship?"Sarafina knew of two herself.

"We use to get along perfectly."he continued mock incredulously to both himself and her."But he got so set in his ways,that when I tried to give my opinion he threatened to exile me if I said a word."

"I suppose you haven't spoken since then to your brother?"

"Since I was a year old."Nalan shrugged a shoulder,trying to act as if it didn't matter."I left that night after telling my mother good bye and abandoned the Inlands.Life always goes on and I'll go with it."

"I could never imagine leaving my mother."Sarafina admitted sadly to him,looking at her forepaws before looking around."And I could never think to leave here.These are my birthing grounds,after all."

"Then I hope you get to stay here as long as you want."He sighed.

"What?"

"I sort of just unloaded my life story on you."

"Then I guess it's my turn."She smiled understandingly.

The two moved toward each other slowly when a black blur sprung from the bushes,startling the two lions to face forward to confront a snarling Scar.He was arched down with his front claws unfurling out.

"What's the meaning of this?!Sarafina,you hardly even know him!"

"You followed us,Scar?First them and now _me_."She scoffed loudly.

"Scar?Nice name."Nalan commented with a chuckle.

"Sarafina..."Scar growled.

"Let's just take a step back and review,pal."He spoke calmly,but got in a fighting stance anyway."A:We don't know each other.B:I haven't done anything intentionally to bug you.C:You need a life."

"You forgot D,"he began advancing."Where you're an unwelcomed drifter with no hope of ever settling down,does that make sense?"

"I don't have feelings for you,Scar."Sarafina stepped in front of him as he neared his supposed opponent."Just accept that and leave."

"I will be wherever I please."The lion reminded her darkly.

"You heard the lioness,"Nalan said with force now."Amscray."

Scar whirled on him with exposed teeth,ready to lunge.

"Leave,Scar!"she snapped at him readily."Now_._"

He gave his neck a nonchalant crack and started away."Very well."

They watched as continued back as though nothing had happened.

"What is it with that guy?"

"He hasn't been himself since Mufasa was announced to be king."

Sarafina had almost forgotten the brainy,yet shy cub who had at a time been one of her childhood playmates.Taka was gone and she knew he was no longer retrievable.But,maybe with this new lion...

"I'll be ready for him if he tries again,"Nalan boasted now."If some scrawny weakling shows up,I'm more then happy to show him up."

She looked at him in surprise."What about the rest of my pride?"

"Will they challenge me too?"He inquired haughtily.

That was enough for her.Bragging rights she could not tolerate.

"I think it's time you were on your way."

It was obvious he was battling disappointment;it wasn't working in the least bit."Yeah,I felt I was beginning to overstay my welcome."

As Sarafina watched him leave without glacing back,she dug into the earth.For it was all she could do to keep from stopping the lion.

x.x.x

Nalan travelled a good distance from the decayed carcasses of the pachyderms.He inwardly berated himself for showing off so much in front of Sarafina,she was such a generous and considerate lioness.

Voices drifted over from behind some rocks where the border lie at just feet away.He thought he recognized one of the low voices,and silently crept toward the outcropping;not unlike stalking his meals.

The lion peered between a crease in the stones to see the back of what appeared to be Scar.Around him were a trio of hyneas!These were three of the six that had been hounding Nalan through here.

"I thought I told you to keep roaming lions out,"he said in a voice thick with annoyance."I have enough competition for the crown as it is,and now that you have allowed a lion in my chances are gone."

"He tried to kill one of our own on the way in,"A female hynea told him testily."And succeded.Our mother's law is that we take a short pause to mourn the deceased.That's how that rogue got through."

"Estra..."Scar muttered in disgust."I always hated her.Shenzai,you report back to her our situtation.Tell her to wait for my decision on who will need to be eliminated for the crown.I am still undecided."

"Let me save you the trouble."

They all turned upwards to see the dull-yellow colored lion perched above their heads.Nalan was about to bound off the small wall of rock to attack Scar,when a menacing presense behind him occured.

"Heh-heh-heh..."Came devilish snickers.

"You see,"The dark lion laughed in amusement as six snorting and grunting hyneas surrounded their foe."I have a lot of control on the outside.Scratch the surface from above and you'll be in too deep..."

A piercing roar stirred up confusion as another lion arrived with a black mane but with the build of the prince Mufasa behind the half dozen hyneas.A large hynea appeared on the far side of them all.

So now the older male lion and she were in closing everyone else.

"Estra!"The king boomed.

"Ahadi."She gave a little cackle.

x.x.x

This hadn't been part of the plan.Scar almost shook with rage at his meeting being interrupted.But,seeing a possibility for turning things in his favor,he cut away from the rest to put on an act for his father.

"This lion is leading them,father!"he came running toward him."I've been trying to negotiate things out with these three peacefully,but he showed up with his reinforcements.They have outnumbered us.''

Scar could almost feel the chill running down the rogue lion's neck.

_Yes!Father is going to rule that this lion be executed!_

Ahadi looked to the lion he had never met,then back at his son.

"If what you say is true,why were the hyneas turned to fight him?"

"What?"He could barely form the word.

"Son,how could you?"

"Because_ you_ made the wrong choice!"Scar declared angrily.

So the truth was out on who was on whose side.

The six hyneas eyed the two male lions between them nervously.At the very peak of tension,the big hynea leader charged at Ahadi from his right side and the two stumbled around.The hyneas finally made up whatever size of mind they had and went to attack the older lion.

Nalan stared at the emotionless Scar."He's your father!"

"He's a liability."

Deciding against his want to fight the lion,Nalan went to assist the king.He was able to bat the smaller hyneas away successfully,but a real challenge came with trying to reach Estra.She continued to hold Ahadi back while the hyneas took turns to scratching and biting him.

Nalan held two struggling hyneas down under his arms.They both yelped as he squeezed them.Suddenly,a searing pain shot down his back as two claws jammed into his shoulder blades by Scar's doing.

"Coward!"he yelled against a wave of anguish."Attacking my back!"

Some pained whimpers from the hyneas sounded as a loud thump came.Nalan thrust Scar back,baring his teeth and watching as the scoundrels ran for the safety of their home.Their mother was dead.

Lying under her was a barely breathing Ahadi.

"Father!"

Nalan didn't even watch as the prince and the rest of the pride came toward them.All he could do was watch as Scar slipped away quietly.

_Murder,_His thoughts ran wildly._Murder!_

Only when saw Sarafina came near him did he let his attention shift.

"Did you see what happened?"

"We just got here."She explained tentatively.

Unbidden,Nalan walked over to the pride circling their fallen king.The queen was lapping at the wound across his chest,and Mufasa stood where his father could see him.He tried to catch the lion's attention.

But his attention was entirely on Mufasa."Your time is nearing."

"Father,what happened?"The younger lion finally managed to ask.

"Nothing that I have the time to explain."

That's when Ahadi looked over at Nalan,a strange look in his eyes."I want you to know that you are accepted into my pride for what ever length of time you need."he did not tell them anything about his son.

He took a final breath and died.

What started off as a new life ended in great tradegy.

II.

After sitting quietly through the five-hour funeral,Sarafina and Nalan walked the through the empty grasslands under a gorgeous,wistful star-studded night.Animals silent in sorrow and out of great respect.

"You could've left."The lioness finally spoke.

"I could've."He acknowleged matter-of-factly."But I was needed here."

"Thank you."Sarafina turned to him and he turned to look at her.

"You're welcome."

Nalan nudged her smaller,cream-colored body against his,she pressed her face into his mane and the two enveloped each other in new love.

"Those puncture wounds on your back are too small for a hynea."

"I know."

"Even Estras...will you tell me what happened?"Sarafina felt what was like a cushion of velvet sink into her deeply."Before we all got there..."

"Tommorow."

"Will you still be here then?"

"Yes."

x.x.x

Dawn brimmed the sky as the two were sprawled out side-by-side in the tall grass,Nalan watching Sarafina closely.Her eyelids would flutter sometimes and she would mutter incoherent thing.He smiled contently.

Only thoughts of spending the rest of his life with her consumed him.All thoughts of the hyneas,the death of the king,even of Scar were fading.

_I'll ask her to leave with me,_he thought._We'll start a pride together and I'll be father...a fair father.We'll be together and we'll have a family together..._

_"_I could never think to leave her._"_Sarafina's voice repeated in his mind.

_But you're not safe._Nalan replied to her,more well informed._I love you._

"You're still alive?"

He jerked his head around and growled at the lion behind him."You."

"I'm giving you the option of leaving."Scar said remotely,far too calmly.

"I'd rather be killed then leave her alone with you."

"Have it your way."

The grass parted and what appeared to be fifteen-to-twenty hyneas emerged from the around him.Nalan glanced around at them anxiously.

"No...you can't,"He re-faced Scar in fear."Fine,take me.Just let her go."

"I would never harm her.As long as you,of course, leave."

"I won't know then."Nalan told him gruffly,frustrated and ready to fight.

"You don't have a choice."

As the hynea approached,he backed away.They let him through and he sped away in burst of speed.Never stopping,never looking back to see.

"Go after him?"Someone asked.

"Be my guest."Scar smiled down at Sarafina as she was waking up,he turned to leave her to wake up to no one but the dawn of a new day.

x.x.x.

It was early twilight of that same day and a lioness sat staring out.

"You left right after the inaugration."Sarabi approached her.

Sarafina didn't look at the new queen."He said he would stay."she said in a concentrated voice."And I believed him.What will I do now,Sarabi?"

"Keep your pride."her friend advised her."Sara,you know rogues are all free-spirited.They live life forever roaming.It's in their nature to move."

_"_Life goes on and I go with it._" _His voice came to her.

"But he was different."

"Maybe in some ways,but it isn't good to go chasing after him."

Sarafina turned to her,smiling faintly."I know.That's why I'll wait."

To be continued...


End file.
